


139: "Why are you trying to burn our marriage certificate?!" - "Good luck trying to return me without a receipt!"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [139]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Drinking with friends, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Funny, Kind of serious, M/M, Minor Relationships, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	139: "Why are you trying to burn our marriage certificate?!" - "Good luck trying to return me without a receipt!"

**139: "Why are you trying to burn our marriage certificate?!" - "Good luck trying to return me without a receipt!"**

* * *

"Damnit Mike stop it!" Evan hissed ignoring Cody and Ted's giggles following behind holding Mike's belongs and the few articles of clothing he had been able to strip out while John locked the door behind themselves. "Hey love birds, can one of you help me out before he strips completely." Evan demanded sending Mike another glare as the male tried to pull his belt from his pants yet again.

* * *

Dwayne Johnson was up the moment he heard his front door open and relocked behind someone. Doing a quick scan Dwayne rested a little as he noted that Jack was still curled up on his end of the bed holding his body pillow in between his legs. Dwayne sat up watching through the small opening from the bedroom to the hallway, reaching down slowly but quickly underneath his bed until he felt the familiarity of his pistol inside of his hand.

Standing up Dwayne slowly crept out of the bedroom keeping his eyes firmly on Jack who simply muttered in his sleep before turning over and falling back to sleep. Dwayne kept his pistol to the side as he turned back to fall Jack as he closed the bedroom door firmly in front of him. Cocking his gun Dwayne entered the hallway ready to take out anyone who dared enter his haven especially with one of his baby boys' sleeping so perfectly.

* * *

"Owww Teddy, Mikey bite me!"

"Damnit Mike put that down!"

"Fuck you puppy!"

"Shut up Bourne, we all know Cena calls you baby girl!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Dwayne demanded.

He tried to sound serious but he knew a smile was working its way onto his face at the scene before him. His husband Michael was currently shoving one hand directly in the face of Cody Orton while Ted Orton was trying to force the kicking legs of Michael back into their pants he somehow wiggled out of Evan Bourne on the other hand was pinning Miz's other hand down trying to gently pulling a paper from his fingers. John Morrison had reentered the living room muttering underneath his breath pressing a bag of frozen sweet corn pressing it to his face, sending a glare towards Miz.

"Your stupid husband had to many buy one get one free shots at the bar after work and now he's trying to burn your marriage certificate." John hissed before he continued his muttering about his precious face and telling his husband.

Dwayne bite back his laughter as he kneeled down towards Michael had given up fighting the holds, "Why are you trying to burn our marriage certificate?"

"Good luck trying to return me without a receipt!" with that Miz started fighting again.

"I'm going to call the guys. I think this is gonna be a long night."

"Dammit he bite me again!"


End file.
